My Kidnapper's Name Is Ikuto Tsukiyomi
by Betsy991
Summary: Amu is a normal girl but what happens when she gets kidnapped by a man with dark blue blue eyes? Will he drive her insane or will it be the other way around? AMUTO (I'm really bad at descriptions)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Okay guys, so I wrote this story a while ago. : please no flames and if you'd Review I'd appreciate it :) (It may not be that well written and this is only the first chapter) Amuto!3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

* * *

Amu strolled aimlessly down the sidewalk of her hometown, her parents and her had just had a fight and she wasn't to happy at the moment. Tears were in her eyes and she hung her head, "Why do I always have to be alone in times like this?" She asked herself quietly as people passed by her barely acknowledging her existence as they went along in their own lives, Amu just a background character in each of them. Her pride was crumbled and she felt so very alone. Amu turned a corner and started walking down a different street, not even caring where she was going until she noticed that there were no people around and that she was a part of town that had been abandoned recently. Three men in black suits and sunglasses stepped out from alleyways and Amu had seen enough movies to know that this was a very bad situation. She turned and started to run away until she ran into another ones chest and he grabbed her arms tightly. "Secured. Lets get back." The one holding her said and all around the others nodded. Amu felt a cloth being pressed against her face and she got very drowsy and nearly stopped struggling until she was completely out.

Our Protagonist was shaken from her unconscious state to be met with the face of one of the men that had kidnapped her. She instantly started struggling but quickly ran out of energy. "Make sure you look good and don't act like a slob, don't act like a tired little baby either. Master wouldn't like that." He told her gruffly. She hissed in pain when he slapped her across the face and her hand went to her cheek. She went to speak but found she couldn't because there was a gag over her mouth. "Have you found him?" Her holder asked another behind him. "No, I can't find him anywhere, we'll just have to wait." The other smiled as he spoke, and not a kind cheerful one. No, this smile was violent and ferocious. Amu whimpered when they gripped her pink hair and slammed her head against the concrete floor and lifted her back up into the air by the pink locks. Tears were in Amu's eyes yet again and they laughed loudly as they started kicking and punching her and she wished that she could roll up into a ball and fall through the floor.

Amu's cheeks were stained with tears and she wanted to rub them away but she couldn't because her hands had been bound tightly recently. Her clothes were in a pile in the corner of the room but all the men looked as though they weren't planning do to anything perverted to her and for that Amu was partly thankful. If that was even possible after what they had done to her. "Never think that you'll be more important than any of us you useless trash." One man said. A door slammed open near Amu's head and she glanced up as each of her captors saluted and all she could see from the floor were a pair of shoes and black skinny jeans. "What's going on here?" A smooth voice asked with a twinge of annoyance and anger. "Well sir, we couldn't find you and she was smarting of-" the man was interrupted, "Shut up, you'll all stop being idiots and leave me alone for the rest of the day." The mysterious voice said. All the men started filing out of the room until it was just Amu and the one other man. Amu whimpered when a hand started untying all the ropes that were holding her captive. They came off and she started crying as her breath came in short and raspy gasps. "L-leave me alone. Let m-me go!" She managed. Amu felt a soft warm breath on her back, she was now facing the wall. "It's alright, I won't hurt you Amu." She stopped making noise when she heard him say her name. "Who are you? Let me go." She said a bit more firmly than the first time. "People call me Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You may call me Ikuto. And sorry but I will never let you go." He said in an attempt at a soothing voice. But Amu wasn't going to have it. "You will let me go. Right. Now." She said in a quite serious voice. She heard slight chuckling and whined when arms wrapped underneath her beat up body and lifted her from the cold, hard floor. "It's all alright Amu." Ikuto said, Amu felt sleepy as she saw dark blue eyes staring straight into her golden ones. The man leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead tenderly as she passed out again, the drugs taking a hard effect on her.

I opened my eyes tiredly and gazed around the ceiling that I was looking up at. It was pretty dark in the room and I guessed that it was nighttime. There was light shining across the floor and I looked towards the lamp that made the light and saw Ikuto reading a book. He didn't seem to notice I was awake so I silently slid of the bed, ignoring the chilly breeze sweeping over my exposed skin, crept over to the ajar balcony door and slipped out into the night air. I looked around for a way to climb down to the ground an leapt ten feet in the air when a pair of hands slithered around my waist. "What are you doing?" Ikuto asked and I turned around to face him eye to eye which was actually eye to chest, him being taller than me. "Come back inside and I'll get you something to wear." He said as he scooped me up into his arms again and carried me back inside. I was sat back on the large over king sized bed as my kidnapper went to the dresser on the other side of the room and pulled a t-shirt and a pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms out for me. "Here, I don't have any underwear for you now but I but I will get that later." He said as he set the clothes on the bed and sat patiently for me to get dressed. But who said I was going to do that. I sat firmly where I had been set and stared straight at him. "Where am I and why am I here?" He looked unsurprised at my stubbornness. "Get dressed and I'll tell you." He said firmly. I didn't budge and asked again, "Where am I. And why am I here?" I asked more a command than a question. He said the same thing he had the first time and stared me in the eyes. "I hate you." I said unwavering. "I love you." He replied and I stared stupidly at him. "Don't even try that card on me. You're never gonna sway me to obey you." I explained and he smiled. "Swaying you wasn't they plan, I was just stating the truth." He said in a scarily truthful tone. "Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about. We just met are you delusional?" I said swiftly and slightly flustered. He shook his head and smirked as he pulled the shirt over my head and pulled my arms through the holes and then popped my head through the top when I wasn't expecting it. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He said in a seemingly mocking voice.

I pushed him away which didn't work but did manage to get the pants on without him trying to help. "Leave me alone." I said harshly and he simply kissed the top of my head. Ikuto lifted me up and set me on top of the dresser as he pulled a hairbrush from the drawer and started running it softly through my hair, nicely enough I didn't feel any pain or snarls which I knew were there. I tried continuously to get away without avail. "Ok you said after I got dressed you'd tell me. So where am I and why am I here?" I asked unhappily, not really happy with the person next to me at the moment. "You're at my mansion with me, and you're here because I want you here." He said as if those were the most obvious answers to the questions I had asked. "Well maybe I don't want to be here." I growled and he smiled. "But why wouldn't you want to be here? You are arguing with your family right now, your family is struggling with staying together and I've been only nice to you." He said, and it was scary because it was all true.

"We'll maybe I've forgiven my parent. Thought of that? Now let me go." I said angrily. He shook his head no, "No. It's a better environment for you here." I glared at him as he put the brush away. I hate him. I turned so I was looking at the wall, secretly sulking and giving him the silent treatment. Amu felt her anger grow when a low chuckle met her ears. "Don't laugh at me! I'm very unhappy right now, and nothing you can do will change my attitude!" Amu tensed when his arms wrapped themselves around her slim waist. "Are you hungry Amu?" Ikuto asked, totally changing the topic. She huffed and turned away from him. "I miss my family, bring me back." Ikuto turned her head to look into her eyes. "Stop with all these lies." Amu felt a shiver down her spine but she attempted at staying strong. "It's not a lie." Ikuto shook his head in response. "That's a lie too." I growled and jumped off the dresser and ran out to the balcony. "If you don't let me go ill jump." I warned as I leaned back on the railing and saw that I was on the fourth floor up from the ground. Ikuto stood in the doorway. "Don't be an idiot, get over here." I shook my head no. "Amu. Now." He said firmly and I almost obeyed at his voice's seriousness. He took a step forward and I leaned back farther. He glared unhappily at me and I leaned back even farther when suddenly I slipped and fell over the railing. I screamed but caught my breath when Ikuto grabbed my wrists and pulled me back up gently and pulled me tightly to his chest. "Don't scare me like that, I thought you were going to die. Don't do anything like that again." He said exasperated. I tried to slow my racing heart, erratic after my near death experience.

* * *

Amu sat silently at the table with Ikuto beside her eating gracefully. She refused to take anything from him willingly, she wasn't going to get connected to him in any way, because he had taken her from her life. Ikuto looked over at her and noticed that her food hadn't even been touched. "Hey Amu." He said, she turned to him glumly. "What?" She was cut off when a fork of food was in her mouth and she was forced to chew and shallow. "Eat or I'll have to feed you myself." Amu glared and begrudgingly picked up her fork and started eating the sadly delicious food, if only it hadn't tasted so good Amu could of said she hated it and refused.

After both plates on the table were clean and taken away by maids and servants Ikuto stood up and pulled Amu up from her seat, "It's almost 11 pm. Are you tired Amu?" She turned away from him and tried ignoring him. "Amu. I know you heard me, stop being an idiot and accept my attempt at being a gentleman." Ikuto said with quite a bit of irritation. Amu stayed firm and ignored him still. "Fine. We'll do it the hard way but it's not my fault if you don't like it." Ikuto growled as he scooped up Amu an she started struggling, but he simply ignored her and walked to the bathroom down the hall and turned on the tub to warm, nearly hot. "Come on Amu. Either you take a bath or I make you take a bath." Amu tried getting back out into the hallway but Ikuto was standing right next to the door and he'd easily catch her if she tried. "I'm not doing anything and neither are you." She said in a monotone voice. Ikuto glared and Amu huffed unhappily until Ikuto snapped, "Stop being a brat Amu! I've been nice to you all day and all you've done is pout! Why do you have to be such a bitch?!" He said in a bit louder voice than usual. Amu flinched back in fear and felt a sob coming up in her throat. They stood there in silence for a few moments until Ikuto walked out of the room and closed the door.

After a little crying Amu hastily wiped her eyes as the door opened, and for some reason she hoped it was Ikuto so she could apologize. But it wasn't. A maid her age walked in, smiled pitifully at her, and set a clean towel along with a clean pair of clothes and underwear on the bathroom counter. "There's shampoo and conditioner in the cupboard next to the tub, when you're done walk down the hall to the left and go through the double doors at the end of the hall." She said smiling before she walked out of the large bathroom and closed the door behind herself.

Amu reluctantly got out of the tub about an hour of simply thinking, her fingers and toes looked like prunes but she didn't care as she started drying herself off and absentmindedly picked up the hairbrush off the counter before starting brush her wet hair, not caring if the brush was Ikuto's or not. It caught in every snarl and it hurt unbelievably. After she was fully dressed she cracked the door and peeked out into the dark hallway. It must of been about midnight. She tiptoed slowly down the hall to the double doors, escaping would of been easy had she been thinking about it at that moment.

She cracked one of the doors open and peered into the pitch dark of the bedroom. She walked quietly over to the silhouetted bed and crawled into it. Amu crawled under the warm blankets and laid on her side facing the opposite side of the bed as the side Ikuto was currently on. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes as silence descended on the room.

After a few minutes of not being able to sleep she turned over to try to get more comfortable. And she was surprised when she felt a warm arm slide over her side and tighten around her to pull her towards Ikuto until she was snuggled against her captor's chest. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Amu." Amu heard him whisper, she stayed quite and simply nodded. Ikuto smiled into her hair and Amu fell asleep comfortable and warm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, so I personally wanted to say that all the people that Favorited/Followed and Reviewed the last chapter!**

**I really appreciate all of it :) And I really didn't except anyone to read it at all! So if any of you have any tips or anything like that just tell me :) (P.S: This chapter is a little angsty :) And I'll shut up so you can actually read now XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters**

* * *

Amu opened her eyes and looked down at the arm around her waist and the hand intertwined with her own and knew it all sadly hadn't been a dream.

She attempted to sit up but instead got pulled back down towards Where Ikuto had been sleep and was now awake and alert. "Where are you going?" He asked with just a tinge of tiredness behind his voice. "I was getting up." She answered, not amused.

He raised an eyebrow at her cynical behavior, "Amu, I thought we were past the hating stage." He said and she turned away from him. "I'm gonna need more than a simple apology to forgive you for ripping me away from my parents." She said fuming. "Fine, what do you want?"

Amu pretended to think it over, "Let me go back." Ikuto glared at her solemnly. "Not happening." Ikuto said, setting the rules bluntly. "For just a month?" Amu pleaded, "Nope." Ikuto said firmly. "A week?" "No way." Amu huffed, " A. Day." She asked seriously.

He sighed and gave in "Fine we can go over there as long as I'm with you at all times and we are only visiting for a while. You will tell them exactly what I tell you, agreed?" Ikuto asked seriously. Amu nodded happily. Not at Ikuto but at the thought that she'll be able to see her family again.

"When are we going?" She asked anxiously and he sighed, "We'll go today if you follow all my rules. She nodded, bored and he stared seriously at her. Than Ikuto got out of the bed and made it before setting Amu gingerly back on top of it and walking to the dresser on the other side of the room to get some clean clothes both both of them. "Now you'll have to explain it like this..." He explained and she listened carefully.

* * *

Amu walked nervously up to her house's door with Ikuto at her side and she slowly lifted her fist to knock. She bit her lip and pulled back, nervous. Suddenly Ikuto's hand went past her face to proceed in rapping on the door three times.

"Be there in a moment." A cheery voice said from within the house. Amu smiled slightly at her mother's voice. The door creaked open and Midori's face peeked out, "Oh hey Amu." She said happily. She saw Ikuto and her eyes swept him curiously. "Come on in." She said in a little bit less happy voice, but still had a ring to it.

"So who is this?" She asked nicely. "My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, nice to meet you Amu's mother." He said as he nodded respectfully and she smiled brightly. "The pleasure is all mine Ikuto, and you can call me Midori." Amu remembered what Ikuto had told her and started reciting it, "Sorry about yesterday, I guess I just needed to get out for a while, sorry for worrying you." Amu started but Midori interrupted. "Oh but I wasn't worried at all sweetie, I was actually hoping you'd stay away from home longer." She sighed boredly. Amu felt her heart sink down into her stomach. "Her parents hadn't thought about her what so ever, what if she had been raped or killed or kidna- oh wait.

"So what did you do while you were gone?" Midori asked questioningly, a secret gesture towards Ikuto and a stern glare was all it took for Amu to know what her mom was implying. "Not much at all, I met up with my FRIEND Ikuto here and I stayed over night at his place. So not much happened while you and dad were in lala land." Amu said, her voice raising a little bit at the end. Ikuto looked worriedly at her, "Well... Actually Amu my dear, me and your father.. You see... Have decided to get a divorce. You can stay at who so ever's house you'd like to, we don't really care." Midori stated nonchalantly. Amu stared at her in horror. Her parents really didn't give a care what happened to her, they really didn't love her anymore. They really didn't WANT her anymore. Amu felt tears coming to her eyes and she stood up before bolting up towards her room, tears dripping down her cheeks as she climbed up the stairs. She felt broken, unneeded, unwanted and depressed and all she wanted was to be alone.

Amu shuffled quickly through her door and shut it behind herself, now desperately wanting that lock she'd been begging for but now never going to get. She crashed onto her bed, ignoring the boxes all around her room, full of her precious belongings and just crying.

Through her sniffles and sobs she could hear Ikuto's voice downstairs speaking to her mom, he wasn't yelling but he was using a quite loud voice. He was cussing and telling her she was the worst mother ever before the voice turned into the sound of footsteps on stairs. Amu quickly pushed her face into the pillows, not really wanting to see or be seen like this as the door creaked open.

"Amu?" She heard her captor's voice call from the doorway. She didn't move a muscle and continued to have her face in the plush pillows. "Amu. I'm sorry this happened, but it's not your fault in any way. They would of gotten divorced even if you hadn't walked away, don't blame yourself." Amu lifted her head slightly, "But who else am I supposed to blame other than myself? It feels like no one needs me anymore." She replied herself limply from the pillows. She felt the bed dip and she was pulled into a warm comforting hug from behind. "I need you." Ikuto whispered soothingly and she felt her heart stupidly skip a beat. No. I still hate him. Amu thought seriously to herself.

She felt herself being lifted off the bed slowly and the air flowing past her as Ikuto carried her down the stairs and past an angry Midori, and out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'm really sorry that I haven't put any chapters up for a while... Reeeaallly sorry! And this chapter is short so I'm really sorry about that too! I'll try hard to update when I can! I might be getting my own computer so that might help! So ok then... Read on!:)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters**

* * *

Amu opened her eyes, not noticing she had fallen asleep and sat up as she looked around the empty room. She was back in Ikuto's room and it was nighttime. She noticed a sillouhete reaching across the floor from the moonlight coming in from the balcony, it was Ikuto. She crawled to the edge of the bed and hopped off before strolling silently across the carpet towards the doors to outside. "What are you doing out here?" Amu asked as she opened the doors and shivered a bit at the cold air. Ikuto jumped just a little bit when he was suddenly disturbed and turned to look at her, "Oh not much, I like to sit out here and think." Ikuto said looking off into the night. "Why are you awake?" Ikuto asked as Amu walked up to the railing and peered up at the sky. "I just woke up." Ikuto nodded. They sat there until the sun started coming up and they went inside to get ready for the day.

Amu had finished getting dressed and Ikuto had just left the room to go to the bathroom. She was sitting on the bed when she heard scratching noises near the balcony. "Umm... Is someone there?" She asked nervously as she tried to look out through the curtain. Suddenly there was a sillouhete across the room as the doors to the balcony opened and two men with ski masks shuffled into the room, not noticing Amu at first. "Jace said he saw the brat in the bathroom and he's keeping watch on him so we should be in the cle-" the man that had been talking spotted Amu and smirked. "Aww... He's gotten himself a girlfriend." He said in a girly voice as he started towards me. And I screamed the first name that came to mind. "IKUUUTTTOO!" came pathetically out of my lips.

* * *

They both froze when I screamed and almost immediately the door crashed open and there stood Ikuto with a set of pistols in his hands. "Don't move or I will kill you." Ikuto said threateningly. The men put their hands up in surrender and Ikuto turned to me, "Amu, did they touch you?" I shook my head and he gestured for me to come over to him. I complied, shaking a little bit. Ikuto whispered for me to take the walkie talkie in his belt and press the red button and tell them to come to his bedroom. I picked it out of the side of his black belt and pushed down the button. "Umm... Come to Ikuto's room please. And also look for a man running around the house." I said into it before looking up at Ikuto. "I heard them say that they had an accomplice watching you." Ikuto nodded but continued to look straight ahead at the thieves. Amu suddenly heard static from the radio and heard a voice reply back. "Yes si- uh miss." They said. The doors opened again and a few of the men that had kidnapped Amu came in and captured the men that had broken in before lugging them out of the room.

"Hey Ikuto... Where'd you get those?" I asked questioningly as I pointed to the guns. Ikuto looked confused at them, "I don't know. I heard you scream and my first reaction was to grab the closest weapon and save you... I think I might of grabbed these from a guy that was standing outside the bathroom." I gasped, "Was that maybe the other guy that they were working with?" I asked surprised. Ikuto nodded, "Could of been, actually most likely." I stared surprised at him. "So you just grabbed the guns out of the thief's hands and ran?" I asked half amused and Ikuto simply smirked.

After everything had calmed down Ikuto left to finish getting ready and Amu was alone in the room again. "That was kind of scary..." She said to no one, gazing at the wall bored and realizing she had no possessions what so ever. "Ikuto?" She called through the hall. He replied by sticking his head out the door and looking at her. "Could we maybe go shopping today?" She asked, trying to convince him. "Well I don't see why not. But I'll have to stop by my office for a minute." Amu nodded and thought for a moment, "What happened to the guys that broke in this morning?" She asked her captor. He smiled, "I had a few of my men take them to the police." Amu nodded.

Ikuto and Amu walked out of the house/mansion and stepped from the cool room into the hot sun. Amu gasped when she saw a limo parked in front of her and a man opened the door for her. "Go on, Amu" Ikuto said with a smirk when he noticed she had stopped moving. She got to the limo's door and hastily with Ikuto crawling in behind her.

"Let's go shopping" Ikuto sighed.


End file.
